


The Call

by Kaitie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Inspired by a Trailer, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony receives and unexpected phone call after a difficult day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

“Go patch yourself up, Tony” Natasha said, giving him a small wave as she left him at the door of Stark Tower.

“Yeah, you too” he said, watching her walk away, disappearing into the crowded New York street.

Turning, he headed inside. Sagging against the wall of the elevator, he watched the numbers change as he rose high above the rest of the city. As the elevator dinged, the doors opening, he made his way inside, moving with difficulty as his muscles grew stiff. Every part of him was beginning to ache, and he stopped only to kick off his shoes before making his way to the bedroom. Collapsing on the bed, he just lay there, the events of the day running through his head.

Tony didn’t know how long he had laid there, but the remaining daylight had faded and the room was dark, lit only by the streetlights outside. He stared into the shadows, unable to sleep, but craving the temporarily oblivion it would provide.

The unexpected ringing of his phone made him jump. Pulling it out from his front pocket, Tony glanced at the number, seeing that it was restricted. Not a surprise considering the amount of secrecy in his line of work, but he had thought that all of the questions about the day had been answered during the debriefing he had been forced to attend.

“What?” he answered shortly.

Silence met him on the other side of the line. He waited for a moment, but heard nothing. Just as he pulled the phone from his ear, ready to hang up, a voice spoke.

“Tony?”

Tony closed his eyes, not believing what he was hearing. He had to have fallen asleep and was now dreaming.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t—”

“Where are you?” Tony interrupted angrily.

“It doesn’t matter” Steve said.

“How can you say that it doesn’t matter?” Tony said incredulously. “You know how many people are out there looking. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“’I’ll be ok. And I know that you could trace this number easily, but I’m asking you not to. Just give me tonight?”

Tony didn’t answer. He lay still, his eyes staring at the darkened ceiling, his thoughts racing.

“’Please?”

Tony’s stomach clenched at the pleading in Steve’s voice. He wasn’t someone who asked favors lightly, and Tony wasn’t someone who gave in. But his anger subsided just a bit at the fact that Steve called him, despite the obvious danger. He was giving Tony his complete trust and Tony couldn’t bring himself to betray that.

“Fine” he said tersely. Silence once again filled the line, neither knowing what to say.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked hesitantly.

Tony laughed hollowly. “You didn’t seem to care earlier. You know, when you and your friend were teaming up on me.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony could hear Steve sigh heavily. “I didn’t want this; you have to know that.”

“You could have fooled me.” Despite Tony’s cold words, he felt Steve’s words like a blow to his heart. They’d been through so much together, good and bad, but he never thought Steve would turn on him like this. Not for anything.

“Try to understand” Steve said, desperation in his voice, wanting Tony to really hear him. “He’s my friend—”

“I know. You made that abundantly clear.”

“Wouldn’t you do the same for a friend? For Rhodey? Or for…me? If I really needed your help…”

Tony couldn’t answer around the sudden lump in his throat. He knew that he would do exactly what Steve was doing. If any of them needed him, he’d do whatever it took to keep them safe. Before he could respond, he heard a muffled voice speaking to Steve on the other end.

“Tony, I—have to go. I just had to make sure you were ok. Safe. And to let you know how sorry I am. If there was any other way…”

“I know” Tony said finally. “Just—be careful, ok?” Tony heard Steve’s breathing on the other end, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Help him and then come back home” Tony said softly, hitting the end button and letting the phone fall to the bed. He shut his eyes even though he knew there’d be no sleep that night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This damn Civil War trailer has turned me into Stony shipping trash, lol. I mean, I always shipped them, but now it's bad. I can't stop. So I have to write this garbage to stop thinking about the trailer for 5 minutes...
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
